Quiet Moments
by xFearlesssmilex
Summary: Emma and Killian enjoy a quiet moment. Set during the six weeks before 4x12


**Quiet Moments: **

Even though Emma would never admit it to Belle, she was more than relieved to hear that Gold was no longer a threat due to being send over the town line. And beside her, as Killian held her hand, she felt the relief wash over him as well. He was the safe, the imp wouldn't be seeking revenge on him just yet. Even Belle managed to hold off her tears until Killian and Emma had left, before she broke down and wept on the ground of the library.

Killian and Emma were unaware of this, as they both made their way towards Emma's yellow bug, hands still firmly clasped. 

"Poor Belle." Emma whispered after a few moments, still in disbelief that the woman had sent her own husband away.

"Aye, the lass is devastated." Killian replied, as they stopped beside the car.

Emma didn't say anything else as she turned to open her car door. As usual, she was stopped midway as Killian's hand came out.

"Do you want to get lunch?" He asked in a soft tone, as he opened the car door.

"Have you had fish and chips yet?"

Killian shook his head. Emma knew exactly what they were going to do.

Emma drove them down to the Storybrooke docks. Surprisingly, the car ride was silent, and Emma had a feeling that they were both thinking about the same thing- Gold. Even though the curse prevented people who leave to found the town again, Emma couldn't help the small dark feeling in her stomach, the slight panic that Gold may come back never left her. Emma's green eyes quickly snuck a glance to her right, to see that Killian was staring out of the car window, the coastal scenery slowly coming into view, he too deep in thought.

Another few minutes went by, before Emma pulled into a vacant spot in the carpark outside _Joe's Fish and Chips_. Killian's nose crinkled, and Emma couldn't help but smile as he breathed in the new smell. Killian seemed to realize that Emma was staring at him, and he let out a slight laugh. 

"Are you okay, love? Don't think you've ever grinned at me that way before."

Emma shrugged. "You remind me of a kid when they come across something new. Come on, I'm hungry."

Emma didn't wait for Killian to respond before she pushed open the door and climbed out into the cool January air. Killian followed a few moments later, and after shutting his door, he stretched. Emma watched as he did so, before breaking from her trance and looking the doors. 

"Come on pirate." Emma smiled. "Let's get lunch."

As usual, Killian joined her side and they didn't know who made the first move, but their fingers were linked within seconds. Two years ago, Emma would have struggled to see herself causally walking around with a man and holding hands, and now, she couldn't picture herself without Killian in her life. As though to prove to herself that this was real, again, she tightened her grip before holding gently again. Killian didn't fail to notice the slightly intensified moment and he wound his arm over her shoulder, not releasing her hand, just like he had done in the Sheriff's station, when she had shown him videos of her past.

A few resident in town beamed them warm smiles, them finally accepting Killian as one of their own, whilst a couple of school girls, around Henry's age, checked out Killian. And it wasn't just the school girls doing the checking out, there were a couple of women, possibly a couple of years younger than Emma that were also giving suggestive looks, but as usual, Killian only had eyes for her. Emma smiled when she felt his lips press against her forehead briefly, before they came to the door of the shop. 

"So, what exactly do they do with the fish?" Killian asked, as he followed Emma to a small board which showed the menu.

"They can fry, bake, and grill. I like the grilled fish…" 

Killian looked at her. "I'll have that then. I trust your judgement, love."

Emma smiled before leaving him by the board and going to counter. After ordering two grilled fish and a medium portion of chips, she returned to Killian with a number and they took a seat in the waiting area. 

"Aren't we going to take a table?" Killian asked in a slightly confused tone.

"No." Emma replied. "I thought we could do what all couples do and walk along the beach, pick a nice spot and eat."

Killian smiled at her. "You do have romance in you."

Emma rolled her eyes, but that didn't stop her from taking Killian's hand.

Emma noted that since she had seen Gold with Killian's heart in his palm, ready to crush it, and since she had placed, rammed it back in his chest, she had tried to spend as much time with him as she could. Nearly losing him had really shown how much she cared for him, maybe even loved him, though Emma wasn't ready to say those words yet.

They sat in silence as they waited for their food to be cooked. No words needed to be exchanged between the two, as they were both thinking the same thing, that this felt right. Some onlookers smiled at them, and Emma heard a two little girls aweing.

"32." The head chef, Joe, called.

Emma let go of Killian's hand reluctantly, and she made her way to the counter, thanking Joe, before turning to Killian and indicating for the door. Not only did Killian open and close it, but he insisted on carrying the food. The only downside to his gentlemanly behaviour, that Emma couldn't hold his hand. And for the first time, she walked on his left side and held his hook, stunning him. His blue eyes locked on hers and she just stared back, before tightening her grip, once again showing that it didn't matter to her. After a few moments, Killian seemed to relax and allowed for Emma to guide him down to the beach path.

Killian watched as Emma stopped, bent down and began unzipping her boots, before removing her socks and leaving them under the wooden walkway. She then turned to face him and took the two parcels, allowing for him to do the same thing. Soon, they were walking down the beach, barefoot in the sand, towards a small sheltered cave that Killian had found a few weeks back when fishing with Henry. Emma though didn't know this. 

"My idea was the sand over there." Emma said, pointing to a small mound.

"Your lad and I found a sheltered cove the other day with a warm cave. There's rocks to sit on. As far as I know, no one knows about it."

"Yeah, people don't tend to spend too much time on the beach." Emma answered, as they walked around the corner.

Emma's jaw dropped when they came into the clearing. Killian was right. A small sheltered cove lay, shallow water, and the cave Killian must have been talking about was off to the right. 

"Wow." Emma said. 

"Henry said the same thing." Killian grinned, as he guided her up the rocks.

Soon they were both situated in the small cave, with the paper unwrapped, eating away at their fish with plastic knives and forks. 

"This is good." Killian moaned, as he placed another piece of fish in his mouth. "My crew could never cook something like this."

Emma grinned. "The beauty of the 21st century."

They ate the rest of their meal in silence, both watching the small waves roll onto the white sand. Emma wrapped her paper into a ball, her now snapped cutlery inside, whilst Killian did the same with his.

"Are you wanting to go home now?" Killian asked, as he stood.

Emma shook her head, but took off her jacket and placed it on a rock. Killian gave her a curious glance, as she began to hitch her shirt over her head. His eyes then widened as she stood in front of him in just her bra. Of course he had seen her naked before, as they had made love a few times now, but seeing her stripping where anyone could find them. 

"Emma…" 

"Oh relax. We're going swimming."

Killian watched as she unbuttoned her jeans and slipped them down her long creamy legs. 

"In underwear?" Killian looked a little shocked. 

"Nope. This are called bathers. I had planned to come swimming. Come on pirate, get undressed to your boxers."

Killian watched in amusement as Emma ran from the cave towards the water. He liked this side of her. The carefree side which he had never seen before. Yet again, considering that there were no current villains, and that her walls were down, he would be surprised if she was still the same as he first met her. He heard a splash and noticed that Emma was now in the water, already wet from head to toe. Grinning, he quickly shed his leather and made his way down to the water's edge, also jumping in. Emma didn't give him time to get used the water, before she jumped at him, her legs wrapping around his waist. Killian let out a surprised yelp but that didn't stop his arms coming underneath him, and Emma smiled when she realized he had taken his hook off, happy that he now embraced it like she did.

"Thought you wanted to swim?" Killian asked.

Emma pulled back and looked at him. "We could stay like this and float. Like you said, if only you and Henry know about it, and considering Henry is with my parents for the day, we have it to ourselves."

Killian gave her a soft smile before leaning forward and capturing her lips with his. Emma only to eagerly kissed him back, feeling his arms gripping her backside and keeping her up.

"Seriously Swan, what are we doing?" He mumbled against her lips. 

"Enjoying the quiet moments." She replied softly, before pulling him back into another passionate kiss.

Unknown to both of them at that moment, a certain prince, queen, a baby and a fourteen year old were walking around the corner, ready for a g-rated family day at the beach.


End file.
